Over the Hills
by Thairez
Summary: Relatos da família Suiyama, com acontecimentos desde a descoberta da gravidez da Shunrei até... onde o coração aguentar! Shiryu x Shunrei


**OVER THE HILLS **

**Ficwriter: Lannyluck**

"_É preciso que me tomes_

_além do riso e do olhar_

_naquilo que não conheço_

_e adivinhei;_

_é preciso que me cantes_

_a canção do que serei_

_e me cries com teu gesto_

_que nem sonhei." _

_(Lya Luft)_

_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens presentes nessa fanfic não são da minha autoria, dando devidos direitos a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation. Se fossem meus, muitas cenas na série seriam diferentes!

Cap. I - A Notícia

Os enjoos não mais enganavam. Os eventuais vômitos e os choros inexplicáveis também não. Um dia, sem mais razão, sentiu vontade súbita de comer algo nada convencional na culinária chinesa. No outro, quando o marido a acariciou intimamente na cama, sentiu uma dor aguda nos seios. Esses sintomas foram preocupando-os, até que Shiryu, não sustentando mais a própria preocupação, decidiu levá-la ao médico. embora Shunrei, intuitivamente, já soubesse do que se tratava. Só não queria dar falsas esperanças ao marido.

Três dias depois do último sintoma, Shiryu estava com a esposa na sala de espera de um hospital particular na cidade, onde o silêncio atuava devido à preocupação de ambos: dele por temer pela saúde da amada e dela, por não ser aquilo que mais esperava. Shiryu segurava as mãos pequenas dela entre as suas, querendo confortá-la de qualquer jeito. Até que uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir desde uma das poucas salas da clínica.

- Sra. Shunrei Suiyama.

Os dois já se preparavam para levantar-se quando Shunrei deteve o marido com a mão. - Amor, eu prefiro entrar sozinha. Espere-me aqui.

- Por que, Shunrei?

Shunrei não tinha uma explicação plausível para dar ao amado, mas temia decepcionar-se com a possível notícia negativa. No entanto, tinha esperança e uma quase certeza que havia um ser brotando em seu ventre e dessa alegria ela queria ser a autora. Sorrindo, respondeu:

- Coisas de mulheres, meu bem. Não se chateie. Qualquer coisa, peço para te chamarem.

- Está bem, né... - Conformou-se ele. Ambos trocaram um selinho discreto e ela entrou no consultório, cujo médico responsável já a olhava impaciente.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Shunrei saiu da sala para dirigir-se para outro lugar. Na hora de cruzar o hall de espera, disse a Shiryu:

- Vou fazer um exame e já volto. Shiryu limitou-se a sorrir e a esperá-la um pouco mais. Embora a preocupação dele fosse latente, a típica voz serena dela se mantinha e nada mais podia fazer, além de confiar nela.

Dez minutos passaram-se lentos. Shiryu cruzou os braços e suspirou. Quando aquele tormento teria fim? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando passos leves sonorizaram no corredor.

- E o resultado? - Perguntou Shiryu, apreensivo. Shunrei sentou-se ao seu lado e respondeu:

- Sairá em menos de uma hora. Precisamos esperar.

Desagradado, Shiryu bufou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Amor - Chamou-o Shunrei, tranquila e ansiosa. - Fique calmo. Eu estou bem!

- Você diz que está só para me tranquilizar. Só irei me acalmar quando souber o que você tem.

- O resultado do exame sai daqui a pouco. De nada adianta você ficar assim. Eu sei que estou bem. Não confia mais em mim, pap...

Na iminência de dizer o que já sabia, Shunrei calou-se, mas não pôde evitar o olhar assombrado e curioso de Shiryu.

- O que!?

- Er... eu ia falar "para quê tanto desespero"!

Para Shiryu, o conserto de Shunrei soou fajuto. Mas para não irritá-la, limitou-se a dizer:

- Porque a mulher que eu amo está com problemas de saúde. Mas se você diz que está tudo bem, só me resta acreditar.

- Pode acreditar, meu bem. Eu já menti pra você alguma vez?

- Olha que já, hein.

Shunrei finalmente havia conseguido arrancar um sorriso dele.

- Mas você sabe que não foi por culpa minha.

Manhosa, Shunrei fez um beicinho meigo. Shiryu a abraçou a beijou. Ambos referiam-se a um fato ocorrido há anos atrás, durante o torneio da fundação GRAAD.

A voz rouca do médico os chamou de volta. Shiryu foi o primeiro a levantar-se. O doutor entregou-lhe o envelope fechado com o resultado e Shiryu já ia abrir, caso Shunrei não o interrompesse. Ele olhou contrariado para a esposa.

- Por que tanto mistério, Shunrei?

- Em casa, Shiryu, por favor.

Shiryu preferiu não discutir com a esposa. Seu espírito zen lhe ensinara a deixar que tudo se resolva por si.

O trajeto de ambos foi em silêncio, exceto na hora em que Shunrei pedira para passar por uma feira local. Shiryu estava completamente impaciente, mas a acompanhou, além de estranhar o objeto que ela comprou.

Ao chegarem em casa, Shiryu, taxativo, não esperou mais:

- Shunrei, por todos os deuses, deixe eu ver o que você tem! - Disse, estendendo a mão para pegar o envelope que ela escondeu. E para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso, Shunrei subiu para o quarto que foi do seu estimado Mestre e lá trancou-se.

Shiryu foi atrás dela e o que encontrou foi a porta trancada. Primeiro, ele bateu e ela silenciou. Resignado, sentou-se no chão e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. O tormento não tinha fim.

No interior do quarto, Shunrei acabava de escrever a última letra de um bilhete, cujo papel foi cuidadosamente dobrado e colocado dentro de um envelope providenciado. A chinesa depositou a compra da feira sobre a cama junto ao envelope e saiu, tencionando acabar de vez com a agonia de Shiryu. Ao abrir a porta, viu-o sentado, quase indo às lágrimas. Carinhosa, tocou-lhe os cabelos e o convidou para entrar no quarto com ela. Ele prontamente atendeu. Ao entrar, Shiryu foi na direção da cama e desembrulhou o objeto, revelando um gracioso dragão vermelho de pelúcia. O envelope ao lado era menor que o do exame e ele logo abriu. No papel de dentro, leu a seguinte mensagem:

_"A mamãe te deixou bem preocupado, né, papai? Mas não fique. Sou apenas eu que estou a caminho. Quero muito chegar ao mundo e ser que nem você. _

_Te amo, papai. _

_Do seu filhinho ou filhinha." _

A emoção foi sua primeira reação. Shiryu dobrou o papel, olhou para a esposa e deixou que lágrimas incontidas lavassem seu rosto.

- Você está... grávida...?

- Sim, meu amor. - Respondeu Shunrei, sem conter sua emoção também ao acariciar o ventre ainda pequeno. - A certeza eu tive hoje quando o doutor me disse, só precisei fazer o exame para me certificar. Deu positivo. Parabéns, papai.

Ainda emocionado, Shiryu a abraçou fortemente e a beijou na testa. Em seguida, abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios. Finalmente um de seus sonhos se realizara: seria pai e seria para a criança o que não tivera da vida. De joelhos e com a cabeça colada na barriga de Shunrei, Shiryu declarou:

- Mal posso esperar para ver você, meu filho.

_Continua..._

_Hi, pessoal! Nossa, consegui escrever uma Shishu! Tô tão feliz, nem acredito! É gratificante escrever uma fanfic do seu casal favorito desde a infância. Eu sempre quis, mas nunca conseguia imaginar algo suficientemente bom. Então esperei, li fanfics, esperei mais... aí Omega estreou e a imaginação fluiu que nem as águas da cachoeira. Isso é realmente gratificante. _

_Essa fanfic será longa, contando episódios da vida do Ryuho até a fase atual, ou não... espero que a imaginação vá além, quem sabe ao casamento dele com a Yuna (sim, eu amo esse shipp. u.u). Hahaha!_

_Espero que gostem! _

_Beijão e bom feriado a todos!_

_Thai_


End file.
